Otou-sama to Papa no Aida ni Boku ga Iru
by Alenta93
Summary: -I'm Between Otou-sama and Papa- / Kouki memiliki dua orang Ayah. Morning kiss spesial untuk Otou-sama dan kecupan hangat di pipi untuk Papa. Inilah gambaran keseharian kehidupan mereka bertiga di mansion besar milik keluarga Akashi. / AkashiXKise special for (late) AkaKise day! *u*/ / AU! shota!Furihata XD


[FanFic] Otou-sama to Papa no Aida ni Boku ga Iru

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Otou-sama to Papa no Aida ni Boku ga Iru

© Alenta93

.

**Length :** 1307 words

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXKise/SeijuurouXRyouta | SeijuurouXKoukiXRyouta

**Genre[s] : **Family | Drama

**Warning[s] : **AU, MxM relationship, not edited yet

**Summary :**

Kouki memiliki dua orang ayah. Morning kiss spesial untuk Otou-sama dan kecupan hangat di pipi untuk Papa. Inilah gambaran keseharian kehidupan mereka bertiga di mansion besar milik keluarga Akashi.

**.**

**Comments :**

Entahlah ini apa.. orz yah, setelah sekian lama saya menghilang, akhirnya sempet juga bikin satu FanFic ini yang niatnya mau kubikin buat AkaKise day kmaren tapi nggak kelar" padahal jadinya juga cuma 1k words lebih dikit TwT menyedihkan banget ni saya *headdesk*

Maa, ne, Minna, mungkin ni jarang ada yang bikin pke 3 chara ini, tapiii selamat membaca *u*/ ini pertama kalinya saya bikin pke genre Family! XD please read n enjoy X3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otou-sama to Papa no Aida ni

Boku ga Iru

-I'm Between Otou-sama and Papa-

.

.

.

**Chapter I : I have two Papa!**

.

.

"_Ohayou'ssu_, _Bocchan_~ (Selamat pagi, Tuan muda~)" Ryouta mengerlingkan matanya menatap bocah berusia 5 tahun yang tengah mengucek matanya yang baru terbuka setengah. Ryouta kemudian mengusap surai coklat kemerahannya lembut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"_Ohayou, _Papa." Bocah itu kemudian setengah berdiri, menumpu tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua lututnya sebelum mengecup pipi putih sang model. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya. "_Otou-sama?_* (Ayah?)" Tanya bocah itu.

(*Disini Kouki sangat menghormati Ayahnya, jadi ia menambahkan _suffix –sama_, bukan _–san_ seperti kebanyakan anak memanggil Ayahnya :D)

Ryouta kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih sesuatu di atas nakas di samping ranjang sebelum menyerahkannya pada bocah mungil dalam pangkuannya. Sebuah kartu pos bergambar bola basket.

.

Dear, Kouki.

Ohayou. Maaf, Ayah tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah, Papa Ryouta yang akan menggantikan Ayah. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah bangun tidur? Bagus. Cepat sarapan dan jangan lupa morning kiss untuk Ayah.

Seijuurou.

. -

Kouki tersenyum membacanya, usai menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mengecup _post card_ itu di sudut kanan bawah tepat pada nama sang Ayah yang tertulis rapi disana. Seijuurou. Setelahnya, ia mengambil kartu pos baru yang diangsurkan Ryouta kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Ryouta tersenyum dan beranjak dari ranjang guna melipat selimut tebal milik Kouki seraya menunggu bocah itu menuliskan pesannya untuk sang Ayah. Ryouta sudah terbiasa dengan cara bertukar kabar mereka.

Ya, Akashi Seijuurou dengan sang anak Akashi Kouki berkomunikasi melalui secarik kartu pos setiap harinya. Mengingat Seijuurou yang selalu pergi kerja di pagi hari sebelum Kouki bangun dari mimpinya dan pulang teramat larut saat Kouki sudah terlelap.

Ryouta lah yang setiap harinya menjadi perantara antara anak dan ayah ini. Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan Kouki mengenai Seijuurou di pagi hari dan ia akan menjawab semua pertanyaan Seijuurou mengenai Kouki di malam hari. Mungkin terdengar membosankan, menceritakan kejadian sebanyak dua kali setiap harinya, namun, Ryouta tak pernah keberatan. Ya, setidaknya mereka masih berkomunikasi dan saling peduli.

"Papa." Kouki mengangsurkan sebuah kartu pos yang penuh dengan tulisan acak-acakannya dan selembar foto Kouki dengan Ryouta saat menghabiskan _ice cream_ di restoran milik Murasakibara Atsushi―teman Ryouta dan Seijuurou semasa _Middle School_―kemarin, sepulang Kouki dari sekolahnya.

Ryouta membulatkan matanya sejenak melihat foto itu sebelum kembali mengulaskan senyumnya. "Baik. Kau tahu apa berikutnya yang harus kau lakukan, _Bocchan_?" Kise menggunakan kata 'bocchan' untuk menggoda Kouki.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Papa. Papa Ryouta bukan _butler_ku." Ujar Kouki seraya menggembungkan pipi _chubby_nya.

Ryouta tergelak. Ia membungkukkan badannya mengacak surai coklat kemerahan itu. "Baiklah, yang harus Koucchi lakukan berikutnya_―_"

"_Shawa–~~_ (_Shower_~~)" Sahut Kouki sebelum melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi di sudut kamar.

Ryouta dibuat menggelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia melangkah mengikuti bocah itu ke kamar mandi. "Hati-hati, Koucchi. Masuk ke _ofuro_(_bathub_)nya perla―" Ryouta mendesah saat melihat Kouki yang sudah tanpa baju itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang basah sembari bergumam―

― "Panaass~~".

Ryouta menyisir surai pirangnya ke belakang sebelum menarik lengan kaus lengan panjangnya hingga siku. "Kau tak mendengarkanku'_ssu_." Ryouta menjetikkan jari panjangnya pada dahi Kouki sebelum mereka tergelak bersama. Ryouta yang semula membungkuk kembali menegakkan tubuh rampingnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan memutar kran, menambah air dingin dalam _ofuro_ hingga airnya sudah cukup hangat untuk Kouki. "Coba lihat tangannya. _Itai'ssuka_? (Apa sakit'_ssu_?)" Ryouta menarik kedua tangan mungil bocah itu dalam tangkupan telapak tangannya.

Kouki yang menunduk karena merasa bersalah itu menggeleng cepat. "Maaf, Papa."

Kini giliran Ryouta yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengulaskan senyumnya sebelum mengangkat bocah mungil itu, membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam _ofuro_. "Kau bisa mandi sendiri, Koucchi? Aku akan meletakkan kartu posmu ke kamar Seicchi sebentar."

Dan Kouki mengangguk cepat sementara tangannya sedang memijit kepalanya usai menuang _shampoo_.

.

***55***

.

Ryouta kembali memasuki kamar Kouki dan mendapati bocah itu berdiri membelakanginya, tengah mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengenakan seragam _sailor_ biru tuanya. Tersenyum, Ryouta menyapa― "Kou―cchi."

―yang mendapat sebuah telengan kepala dari bocah bersurai coklat kemerahan itu begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Ryouta kemudian bergerak menghampiri bocah lima tahun itu sebelum menumpu tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya. "_Hai, _biar kubantu." Ryouta kemudian mengambil alih mengancingkan pakaian bocah itu. Selesai dengan pakaian, ia beralih mendudukkan Kouki pada ranjang rendah di dekatnya, kemudian membantu Akashi kecil ini mengenakan sepatunya. Setelahnya, Kouki tersenyum seraya menarik tangan Ryouta, menyeretnya segera menuju ruang makan.

"_Ne,_ Papa tadi pagi sarapan bersama _Otou-sama_?" Setelah mendapati Ryouta yang tengah menuang susu hangat dalam gelas bening itu mengangguk, Kouki mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya seraya menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung di balik meja. "_Otou-sama_ sarapan apa?"

'Otou-sama_ sarapan apa, _Papa_?'_

'_Kemarin apa _Otou-sama_ pulang larut?'_

'_Ne, Papa, apa _Otou-sama _memiliki waktu untuk Kouki akhir pekan nanti?'_

'_Papa...'_

'_Papa...'_

Salah satu dari pertanyaan yang sering Kouki tanyakan setiap harinya.

Ryouta tersenyum. "Tadi pagi _Otou-sama_ sarapaaaann―" Ryouta menggantung kalimatnya sebelum membungkukkan badan mengecup ujung kepala Kouki. "Sepiring _waffle_ dengan lelehan mentega dan secangkir kopi."

Wajah Kouki terlihat cerah, mulutnya terbuka seolah mengucap 'waaahh', membuat Ryouta gemas melihat bocah dengan pipi _chubby_ ini. "_Ne, _Papa, kapan Kouki boleh minum kopi seperti _Otou-sama_?"

"Hnng?" Ryouta mengambil duduk pada kursi kosong tepat di samping Kouki dengan raut berpikir. "Koucchi ingin mencoba minum kopi? Tapi rasanya pahit'_ssu_." Ryouta menelengkan kepala.

Kouki menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, karena _Otou-sama_ suka meminumnya, Kouki ingin mencobanya, Papa~"

Melihat keantusiasan Kouki, Ryouta pun menepuk kepala coklat itu. "Koucchi boleh mencobanya, tapi nanti, kalau Koucchi sudah besar. Mengerti? Untuk saat ini, minuman yang bagus untuk Koucchi adalah~~ ini!" Ryouta meraih gelas bening berisi susu segar itu kemudian mengangsurkannya di hadapan Kouki.

"_Hai_." Kouki pun meraih gelas itu dan meneguknya perlahan hingga habis sebelum kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

Ryouta terkikik dan segera meraih tisu saat melihat sekitar bibir mungil itu belepotan dengan susu sebelum mengelapnya. Ryouta kemudian melirik bocah itu kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai sang Ayah. "Kemarin, _Otou-sama_ pulang begitu larut'_ssu_. Dan Koucchi tahu? Yang pertama dilakukan _Otou-sama_ begitu sampai rumah adalah pergi ke kamar Koucchi." Ryouta membalas tatapan mata bulat itu dengan senyuman. "Juga tadi pagi, setelah sarapan dan sebelum berangkat, _Otou-sama_ juga pergi ke kamar Koucchi, memberikan _morning kiss_ spesial untuk _Bocchan~_"

Sesaat manik madu Ryouta terbelalak melihat rona merah itu menyeruak, mengisi dua belah pipi _chubby_ bocah itu.

"_Otou—sama_." Gumam Kouki lirih, merasa bahwa _Otou-sama_nya tentunya sangatlah menyayanginya.

.

***55***

.

"Kouchi~ jadilah anak yang baik, _ne_, selama di sekolah~" Ryouta yang berjongkok itu tengah merapikan topi di kepala bocah mungil itu.

"Kouki-_kun_." Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ yang berdiri di ambang pagar itu ramah.

"_Hai,_ Tetsuya-_sensei_." Jawab Kouki seraya mengangguk sebelum membagi senyumnya pada Ryouta. "Sampai jumpa, Papa." Ia kemudian berjinjit dan mengecup sebelah pipi Ryouta sebelum menghampiri sang Guru dan menggandeng jemarinya.

"Selamat pagi, Ryouta-_san_." Tetsuya-_sensei_ mengulas senyum sebelum menunduk sopan menyapa Ryouta yang masih berjongkok, mengamati tingkah Kouki.

"Ah, Tetsuya-_sensei_~ Selamat pagi'_ssu_!" Ryouta buru-buru berdiri begitu menyadari sapaan sang Guru, sejenak ia merapikan setelan kemejanya. "Mohon bantuannya." Ujar Ryouta dengan senyum lebar.

Setelah melambaikan tangan dan melihat Kouki yang berbincang seru dengan Gurunya sembari berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya, Ryouta pun berbalik memasuki mobilnya.

Sudah hampir enam bulan lamanya, Kise Ryouta menjalani kebiasaan baru ini. Tinggal di mansion keluarga Akashi, mengurus Akashi Kouki hingga mengantar-jemput bocah mungil itu ke sekolah, juga menjadi kekasih bagi sang kepala keluarga, Akashi Seijuurou.

Semenjak sepeninggal istrinya dua tahun yang lalu, Seijuurou membesarkan anaknya seorang diri diantara kesibukannya, ah, para _butler_ keluarga Akashi pun turut membantu sang kepala Keluarga, namun untuk masalah mengantar-jemput, Seijuurou melakukannya sendiri. Hingga Ryouta datang dan masuk dalam kehidupan Seijuurou. Ryouta menawarkan berjuta kehangatan dari senyum cerahnya serta kasih sayang yang dibutuhkan pasangan ayah-anak keluarga Akashi itu.

Kise Ryouta adalah teman lama Akashi Seijuurou semasa sekolahnya dulu. Dan ia merupakan seorang model terkenal yang memulai debutnya semenjak ia masih bersekolah di _Middle School_. Kini, bisa dibilang Ryouta mulai mengurangi pekerjaannya sebagai model dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk Kouki dan Seijuurou.

.

.

***I have two Papa! END***

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Hai, inilah kehidupan dari Akashi yang disini ceritanya punya anak Furihata, terus mereka hidup bareng bertiga soalnya Akashi jadian ama Kise hhoho aneh yak? *plakk* XD

ne Minna, mohon komen, kritik n sarannya yak~ chapter depan bakal kumunculin sedikit konflik dari kehidupan mereka :D Sankyuu udah mampir n see ya! *u*/


End file.
